


Drummer Girl

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Daisy Lace [2]
Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, F/F, Fluff, Tongue Piercings, also there's like nothing for this pairing, idk just a cute kiss lmao, so i wanted to make something, u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Lilith and Skye talk outside one of the drummer's shows.
Relationships: Skye Crandall/Lilith Vidal
Series: Daisy Lace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676110
Kudos: 1





	Drummer Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radishphilosophy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishphilosophy/gifts).



> Hi! This is set in my daisy lace au so but if you don't want to read that rly long fic, this can stand alone a lil bit! also this is like the only thing on ao3 for skye/lilith that I've seen and I think they're cute together so yolo lmao. enjoy!!

The band was set to go up in five minutes, yet Lilith was back outside by the side of the building talking to Skye. Why? Because Lilith was borderline in love with her.

Okay, maybe in love was a stretch, but since seeing her in the crowd of one of her shows so long ago, Lilith had become determined to talk to her at every show afterward. The red of her hair was so bright, it was like a beacon to the drummer, an object to search for amid the crowds of people listening to her drumming. Lilith thought of Skye in her dreams, laughing at the fact that the little drummer girl was being called by someone else rather than it being the other way around. When they met on the sidewalk after Bailey chased down Ajay, she ached to tell her fan about the irony, but couldn’t bring herself to words in front of the small girl. 

That day had been, borderline, the most stressful day of Lilith’s life. Seeing this gorgeous crowd out of dozens in a crowd at a single show was always nothing in the life of a (budding) rockstar, but after seeing her in that second show, words left her mind. She drummed harder than she ever really had at a show, trying to hit every note in between her attempts to catch the fan’s eye among the throngs of people moving to every beat. The man she was with seemed to catch Bailey’s eye as well, but they both had no hope for ever actually meeting the two, nonetheless dating them since they seemed to be such a good couple. 

Yet, after catching up to Bailey on the sidewalk to try and prevent her from ruining her life by hitting on a taken man, the look in Skye’s eye stopped her. There was a heat, a fire there in the glint that made Lilith feel like her jacket was too hot, the air was too stuffy, and that this girl’s lips were the only thing that could cool her down. This was also the time that she thought to make her ironic drummer girl comment, but the worrisome fear that this girl wasn’t going to think it was funny and she was going to turn on her heel and laugh at her and walk away and never come to a show again and Lilith--

“Lilith!” What?

“What? Oh, uh…” Had she been staring like an idiot for this long? What did Bailey want and why did she feel the need to tear her away from the actual perfection that was this redhead? Panicking, she realized that in the time it took to wonder this, there was probably a really awkward pause going on. _Say something, moron!_ “Sorry about that. Thanks for coming to our show, though. We hope to see you again sometime.” She cringed inwardly at the sheer boringness of the words, but the redhead looked like she swelled with pride. Maybe Lilith had gotten her message of _I’m gay, please date me_ across better than she thought. _And now we’re done, so I need to get Bailey before she blurts something else out,_ she thought to herself as she pulled her friend away; of course, she felt the need to yell to the fan, Ajay, again, further embarrassing the shit out of both of them. The redhead with Ajay let out a laugh at the friend by her side and Lilith decided that she was going to hear that laugh if it was the last thing she did. 

Fast forward to this show that was supposed to be on in five minutes, but Lilith was spending those five minutes talking to this girl (who she gratefully learned was also a lesbian, thank God). 

“Your piercing is so _cool._ I’ve always wanted some, but I’m kind of scared of needles,” Lilith admitted, leaning against the coarse brick wall of the building in the fading summer heat. Skye’s shoulder was touching her and the heat was enough to make Lilith want to take her jacket off, but the random wind they’d experienced in the ten minutes since they’d been outside advised her against it. Skye smiled and gently touched the one on her eyebrow. 

“You? Afraid of something? I find that hard to believe.”

“What do you mean?” Lilith wanted to get as much information out of Skye before she had to go on. Her eyes flitted down to her lips, marking a wanted target but unsure of how much she would stray from her mission due to the distraction of the deep red she wanted smeared all over her face. Lilith even felt herself turn and bring her face forward as if sharing a secret, when the only secret she had was that she wanted so badly to kiss Skye, it was like her heart was burning through her chest.

“You’re so confident. I could never do what you do on stage, you know.” If Skye noticed the intrusion of her personal boundaries, she didn’t show it. An expression of quiet veneration crossed her features. 

“Well, yeah, you’d have to learn to drum first.” The joke left Lilith’s mouth before she could think and the moment it did, her eyes widened and she clamped her hand over her lips before she could say anything else. _Stupid, stupid, stu--_! An absolutely delightful sound filled the air and encompassed Lilith in a comfortable bubble of _soft_ , and it was the best thing she had ever felt. Lilith looked up at Skye to watch her giggle freely and widened her eyes again at a telling glint from the inside of her mouth. 

“You have a tongue piercing?!” The question came out more scandalized than curious and Lilith cursed herself for being unable to chill the fuck out around this girl. Skye closed her mouth and donned a look of insecurity, making Lilith’s heart sink. “No, no! That came out wrong. What I meant to say was that it’s even cooler. And pretty hot.” The last part was another impromptu, filter-less moment that had Lilith wanting to sew her mouth shut to prevent digging her hole any deeper. Skye flashed her a bright smile, immediately clearing the drummer’s mind of any actual coherent thought. 

“I really appreciate that,” Skye said.

 **“I would really appreciate it if you would kiss me right now,”** Lilith said, barely hearing herself over the rushing of blood in her ears and loud pounding overtaking her entire body. In another second, Skye’s lips were on hers, just as cool and soft and overwhelmingly perfect as she had imagined so many nights since meeting her. Her hands dug into Skye’s waist and Skye’s hands were on both sides of her face, holding each other closer. Lilith gave a tentative swipe across Skye’s bottom lip with her tongue, aching to feel the piercing she had just complimented against her own tongue. Skye eagerly gave access and began exploring the new territory with renewed vigor, trying to memorize every piece of Lilith that she could before she had to go on stage. Lilith relished the feeling of the cool metal against her mouth, running over her tongue and teeth as she pulled the redhead closer to her body and pushed her slightly against the wall. 

They broke apart for air and Lilith gazed down at Skye, who was red and panting from the activity. Randomly, the drummer joke popped into her head and Lilith couldn’t stop herself from blurting it out.

“I go towards you, but I’m the drummer!” _Huh?_

“Huh?” Skye knit her eyebrows and cocked her head, trying to make sense of the random string of words Lilith strung together. Lilith shook her head at herself, scoffing at her inability to communicate properly. She gave a sheepish smile and took a deep breath to try and explain herself.

“Like, in the Civil War, there were drummers, right, and they would help call to the soldiers. But you’re the one calling to me, even though I’m the drummer. It was supposed to be a joke, like, an ironic sort of thing, yet I can’t do anything right when you’re involved apparently.” She let out a short huff as a way to laugh it off, but it turned into a small hum as Skye’s lips returned to hers. 

“You’re incredibly cute. Now go out there and kill it, yeah?” Skye reassured her and gave a gentle smile that Lilith eagerly returned. 

“You got it, babe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also the bolded is the prompt I used to come up with this!! I got it from @creativepromptsforwriting on tumblr so check them out!! They have great prompts.


End file.
